


Accidents Will Happen

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The lads get the push they need.





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ray Doyle's exit from the court building was nothing if not dramatic. 

Disregarding all he left in his wake he swung the heavy door open with a ferocity that left it vibrating on its hinges. Bodie and Cowley watched him go and exchanged understanding glances. 

 

"The anger's justified," the older man commented, "but I don't want him back on duty till he cools off." 

 

"Right sir, I'll get after him." 

 

Bodie had to step out smartly to catch up with his partner. He drew level just as Ray's angry but aimless pace took him through the gates of a small park. Both their footsteps rapped sharply on the frosty ground and they continued until they reached a dead end and Ray Doyle turned to face his partner. 

 

"Six bloody months, Bodie. Wasted, thrown away because some 'know-it-all' errand boy couldn't follow basic bloody procedures." 

 

He pushed his hair back from his forehead and paced like a caged lion. 

 

"I could have bloody murdered Cotterill back there." 

 

Bodie refrained from comment and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket, head to one side watching this vintage Doyle performance. 

 

"Mauceri won't be caught out again. We had our chance and we blew it," Ray continued, glowering. 

 

"Don't you have anything to say Bodie? The only good thing about this lousy job is that occasionally we get to take scum like that off the streets. Only good old James just walked straight back out again, didn't he?" 

 

Without waiting for a reply he swept past Bodie picking up a fallen tree branch as he did so. His 'shadow' fell into his usual place, slightly behind him, content to allow the storm to spend itself. Somehow some of the anger Ray felt about the failed investigation had become directed towards him: a not unusual occurrence these days. He was about to suggest they adjourn to the 'White Stag' when Ray halted abruptly causing Bodie to step to the right. Ray's arm swung out towards him and powerless to stop what he knew was going to happen, he saw the sudden look of horror in the green eyes as the released branch whipped across his face, sending him reeling backwards. Somehow he managed to keep his feet, surprising considering the force with which he was struck. 

 

"Christ ... Bodie," Ray shouted at him, pulling away the hands with which he instinctively covered his face. Aware of only the numbing pain Bodie ignored the rush of blood from his mouth that instantly soaked the cream polo neck sweater he was wearing. He could make out Ray's frantic questions but could not answer. Instead he just stood there stupidly staring at his partner, hurt beyond any physical injury he'd sustained. Ray extracted both their handkerchiefs and tried to staunch the flow of blood without knowing its point of origin. Bodie took the cloth from him and packed his top lip with it. 

 

"Jesus, Bodie .... I'm sorry!" 

 

He ignored the words and fumbled for his car keys. Ray took them from him and guided him firmly towards the car, helping him into the passenger seat. 

 

"Wait here ... " and he disappeared into a pub, returning quickly with a plastic bag of ice. Sliding into the driver's seat he handed it to Bodie. 

 

"Here, for the swelling." 

 

He was able to decipher Bodie's garbled, "Take me home," as the car left the kerb, but instead he went straight to the nearest Accident and Emergency department. Reluctantly Bodie allowed himself to be shepherded inside. 

 

They opted not to wait for the doctor and Bodie was seen by the charge nurse. There wasn't much could be done as, for although the incisor tooth had almost pierced the lip, the inside of the mouth couldn't be stitched. The only external injury was a rapidly developing bruise and a graze that ran from his top lip across his chin and down his neck. It looked very painful. 

 

"Use a mouthwash a few times a day for the next few days. Salt and warm water's the best. The wound should heal within 24 to 48 hours. If it doesn't come back. The bruise will hang on a lot longer," the nurse said. 

 

"Thanks," Ray answered for both of them and they returned to the car. 

 

"Got any painkillers?" he asked. 

 

"Maybe." The reply was strained for more than the obvious reason. "We'll stop and get some on the way. Just in case." 

 

Ray pulled up at a pharmacy a few streets away from Bodie's flat and went inside. Choosing a fairly strong brand of paracetamol from the stand by the window he glanced out through the sheet of plate glass at Bodie slumped miserably in the car. The sight couldn't make him feel any more guilty than he already did, but it refocused his selfish thoughts on how Bodie was feeling. Taking the packet of tablets he went to the cash desk remembering the expression on his partner's face after he had hit him. It was a look he noticed there several times recently, although those times it had been quickly hidden. Today surprise and shock had laid it bare. He'd noticed it the times he'd made fun of Bodie, dismissed his opinions and smugly announced he was the 'brains' of the partnership. He'd noticed it too when he'd turned down the casually issued invitations to go out for a pint. Suddenly he realised he'd been avoiding those situations, and somewhere deep in his consciousness a little light switched on explaining why. 

 

The rest of the journey was short and silent, and when Ray slipped the car into the parking space his partner turned his dark gaze on him. 

 

"Take the car, you can pick me up in the morning." 

 

He held out his hand and Ray looked confused. 

 

"I need my keys to get in. And the painkillers." 

 

"I'm not leaving you on the doorstep, Bodie, you need ..... " 

 

"You've done quite enough for me today, mate." 

 

Ray ignored the words. He hadn't expected this to be easy. All that mattered now was that he let Bodie know how much he cared for him. He wasn't quite sure how that could be achieved, especially after he'd just practically hospitalised him. 'On a wing and a prayer' he thought and neatly foiled Bodie's attempt to palm the keys. 

 

"Damn ...." Bodie muttered as the sudden movement jarred the injury. 

 

"Come on, inside sunshine," Ray's forced cheerfulness caused the scowl to deepen but Bodie went in meekly enough. Ray flicked on the lights in the gathering midwinter gloom and turned the heating controls up to maximum. 

 

"Give me your jacket." 

 

He hung it up along with his own in the hallway and went to the kitchen. While the kettle boiled he got out three mugs into one of which he measured a tablespoonful of salt. Half filling it with the boiled water and making up the rest with cold he carried it out to his partner. 

 

"Into the bathroom, mate. I've made up the mouthwash." 

 

Bodie trailed in after him and Ray stood by to ensure he made a proper job of it. He smiled when he caught Bodie inspecting his damaged reflection. 

 

"Don't worry, you're still gorgeous." 

 

Bodie blushed and almost swallowed a mouthful of salt and water. Ray left him spluttering and complaining about how it had started his mouth hurting again and went to make the tea. He stopped on his way through the living room to liberate the brandy bottle from the drinks cupboard and he set about the task with a lighter heart. That was one of the best things about Bodie, he didn't hold a grudge or sulk. The comment had diffused the situation, the rest was up to him. 

He only half filled Bodie's mug with the strong tea and stirred in two spoonfuls of sugar before topping it up with a liberal amount of brandy and a little milk. He then filled a glass with water and placed the whole lot on a tray. When he entered the living room Bodie was already there shouldering out of the blood stained sweater. 

 

"Give me that. Watch the tea, Bodie, it's hot. I'll get you something to wear." 

 

Ray set down the tray and brought a warm track suit top from the dresser and tossed it gently to his partner. When he had soaked the sweater in cold water he filled a small basin with warm water and fetched the Savlon antiseptic cream from the bathroom cabinet and a towel from the hot press. 

 

Sitting on the coffee table opposite Bodie he held out the glass of water and two paracetamol. Bodie took a gingerly swallow from the glass to wash down the tablets. Taking it from him again Ray reached forward and began gently to wash away the caked blood, which the nurse's cursory clean-up had failed to remove, from the grazed chin. Bodie bore his ministrations with a degree of fascination that precluded any attempt to stop him and relaxed as his face was dried and the soothing cream smoothed on with a gentleness as welcome as it was unexpected. 

 

When he recapped the tube he handed Bodie his mug. "That should be cool enough now." 

 

Leaving behind a bewildered Bodie he gathered up the things he'd used and disappeared out of the room. In the kitchen he set about making a supper that would be filling without requiring too much chewing. Out of a series of tins he produced a kind of meat stew. He knew Bodie'd like it. He'd never known his partner to refuse any kind of nourishment. And injured mouth or no injured mouth Bodie would want to eat. The rattle of crockery behind him interrupted his culinary musings as the mugs were placed on the worktop. 

 

"You didn't drink yours," Bodie said. 

 

"Nah, didn't really want it." 

 

"Not surprised, I don't think it had the same ingredients as mine." Bodie regarded his partner critically. "Come to think of it you're even beginning to look like a St. Bernard, mate." 

 

"Hey, thanks." 

 

"Not that I'm not grateful or anything but you've done your Florence Nightingale bit .... " 

 

'Here it comes,' Ray though, 'he's unsure how to deal with this so he's bailing out. Time for diversionary tactics, I think.' 

 

"What? You're getting rid of me after I cooked dinner and everything?" 

 

"Dinner?" 

 

Ray took the lid off the saucepan and allowed the aroma to fill the kitchen. Bodie inhaled deeply and gave the concoction a stir with the wooden spoon. He then volunteered to set the table. Thus placated with a tasty meal Ray knew Bodie would give him no more hassle and he contemplated a comfortable evening with the person he trusted and cared for most in the world. He paused only briefly to wonder why it had taken him so long to realise that and to notice that Bodie felt the same way. The man had been caring for him, protecting him for years, now was the time to pay back a little. So he dished up two large helpings of stew and carried them to the living room. 

 

By the beginning of the Nine o'clock News they had finished another cup of tea and Ray had washed and put away the dishes. They watched the various reports of horror and mayhem in silence and by the time the match that followed had reached half-time Bodie's eyes were closing. The combination of the shock, brandy and a long day were catching up with him. The tedium of the scoreless draw was beginning to have its effect on Ray too so he shook himself and made up another mug of mouthwash. 

 

"Come on Bodie, you're going to fall asleep there. Here get the mouth rinsed. How does it feel?" 

 

"It's not so bad," he said, ignoring how the graze stung and how the whole side of his face had swelled. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain it to Cowley and the lads." 

 

"Don't explain it at all. Adds to the mystique and the menace, you know." 

 

Bodie gave him a jaundiced look but he wasn't put off at all. "Or you could say I beat you up and you've gone home to mother." 

 

"Give me the bloody mouthwash," Bodie ordered, heavy on the menace. 

 

"I'll kip on the sofa. Too late to go home," Ray called after him. "Okay?" 

 

The only response was a gurgling sound from the direction of the bathroom so he took a pillow and a blanket from the hot press and made up a bed. By eleven o'clock they were in bed and the flat was in darkness. By two o'clock Ray Doyle still lay awake. Chilled and uncomfortable, he'd gone over the events of the day and the discovery he'd made until, he was prepared to swear, he had worn a circular groove in his brain. The noisy breathing of his partner seemed to draw him like a magnet and in one of those impetuous actions that comes under the heading of 'catastrophe theory' he found himself pushing at the half opened door to Bodie's bedroom. 

 

The need to see Bodie over-rode the possible embarrassment and virtually certain danger of being caught here. After standing in the semi-darkness for five minutes and realising the stupidity of what he was doing Ray decided to beat retreat. He'd get another blanket and help himself to a brandy. That would do the trick. 

 

"For God's sake Ray either get in or go away. So we can all get some sleep." 

 

When Ray's heart found its way back to his chest from the region of his stomach where it had taken refuge, he took a deep breath and decided against trying for a realistic excuse. Bodie didn't seem to need or want one. So he threw aside the blanket and slid into the warmth under the duvet. Strangely enough with the solid bulk of Bodie beside him Ray had no problem at all going to sleep. 

 

He was awakened from his warm cocoon of sleep by the restlessness beside him. 

"I was beginning to think you were never going to surface. All right for some mate, staying up half the night then sleeping to lunchtime." 

 

"Lunchtime?" He played along, grateful for how Bodie was turning this into an everyday event. 

 

"Well, half nine anyway. Just as well we're not on the early shift." 

 

Ray groaned and turned over, all set to go back to sleep or at least prolong the experience. 

 

"Aren't you going to make me breakfast?" 

 

The pathetic tone jogged Ray's memory of the previous day's events and he sat up quickly to inspect Bodie's injury. His worried frown disappeared as the movement brought him perilously close to two very blue, very knowledgeable eyes. The breath went out of him like any fifteen year old with a serious crush. He couldn't and didn't want to ignore the other reactions this proximity was causing. 

 

"I dreamt about you last night," Bodie told him softly. 

 

"Did you?" 

 

"Nah, you wouldn't let me." 

 

Ray snorted in amused disgust. "Is that the standard of early morning repartee I can expect?" 

 

"Well, if my humour's not good enough .... " he moved away in mock indignation. He didn't get very far before he was pulled back into strong, insistent arms. Ray began a gentle, sensual investigation of his injured mouth. When he finished Bodie lay breathless and wanting more. Ray regarded his partner gravely. 

 

"You know something, sunshine? .... I'd let you now." 

 

Bodie didn't require any further prompting. 

 

 

finis


End file.
